Turk's New Year's Eve
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: Okay another TsengElena oneshot. Title is pretty self explanitory, The Turks are getting together for New Year's Eve, so what are Tseng and Elena doing? For panpond. Read and review.


A/N This is a one shot. Dedicated to pangpond. Happy New Year everyone!

Background info: This takes place after the game, but before the A/C movie.

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own anything that belongs to Square-Soft/Enix.

* * *

It was New Years Eve. Rufus had given the company the day off. Mostly because Rufus knew that Reno would be in a partying mood, and would create chaos. The redhead in question was currently flirting one-sidedly with his pretty blonde female co-worker. The Turks had decided to have New Years Eve dinner at Rude's house, to which Rufus had been invited. Rufus was now watching Reno's antics.

Tseng was no where in sight which would explain why Reno had the courage to flirt with Elena. Elena and Tseng were dating, and the black haired, dark eyed Wutain leader of the Turks was VERY possessive.

Rufus admired Reno's courage, the last man who had dared to flirt with Elena had quit his job within the company, after seeing the looks Tseng had given him. The man seemed to fear for his life, as the leader of the Turks gave him looks which would have killed whole cities if looks could kill. Fortunately for the man looks couldn't kill.

Elena was ignoring her flirtatious co-worker, it was about 6:00 and they were yet to eat. Tseng had left in the late afternoon saying he would return later that evening. Elena was wondering when Tseng was coming back when she felt calloused fingers run through her short blonde hair, she shivered. Elena turned to where Reno sat with her fist raised.

_**SMACK!**_

Rude, Rufus and Elena watched the redhead fly across the room.

_**THUMP!**_

Reno got up groaning, while gingerly rubbing his hand to his cheek which had an indentation of Elena's fist. Reno glared at Elena "What the fuck was that for?" he whined, "I didn't do anything…" as he continued to whine.

Elena looked at him in disbelief. Rufus, who was smirking, raised an eyebrow and nodded in the direction behind Elena. Elena whirled around to see Tseng with an amused look in his eye, he had obviously also watched the redhead's progress across the room. Elena went crimson, while Tseng merely raised an eyebrow.

Tseng may have looked calm on the outside, but inside he was secretly fuming that Reno had even _considered_ flirting with Elena let alone to actually do it. He was weighing up the pros and cons of killing Reno, when he felt a light smack on his chest. Tseng looked down into Elena's dark brown eyes.

Elena gave a mock scowl "You let Reno take the blow for something you did?" she scolded teasingly. Tseng looked at Reno, who had crumpled into a heap onto a sofa. Tseng said smugly "Reno is lucky I don't castrate him. He should consider himself lucky" Tseng's eyes narrowed in the direction of the redhead, giving Reno a death glare which would have made Death proud. Tseng said softly and dangerously "Remember Reno do not touch what is mine, if you do you will suffer the consequences".

Reno silently gulped, trying not to look scared, which was hard as Tseng was not a man to anger. Reno suddenly realised why the previous man whom had angered Tseng had quit. Tseng was slow to anger, but a definite way to feel his wrath was to flirt with Elena. Reno gave Tseng his famous/infamous smirk, "Sorry Boss couldn't help myself. Plenty more fish in the ocean though" he said cockily.

"Hmmm." Tseng said, his eyes still narrowed in Reno's direction. Tseng smiled slightly "Unfortunately Elena and I will not be dinning with you this New Years Eve. I have made other arrangements……. I'd watch out for the 'chocolate' cake, Reno made it".

With that Tseng grabbed Elena's hand and headed for the door. As they left they say Rude and Rufus eye the 'chocolate' cake warily, they heard Rufus asking Reno what he put in the dangerous looking cake. The couple exited the room, but no before hearing Reno's reply of "… Stuff from boxes", Tseng could hear the inaudible gulps of his boss and fellow Turk.

Tseng led Elena to his car, opening the front passenger door for her.

---------

_A short drive later__ and a helicopter ride later._

Elena was uncharacteristically speechless. Tseng had brought her to Costa Del Sol, they were walking on a deserted beach. Obviously not many people knew about this spot, other wise it would be packed with other partygoers like the other beaches.

Elena followed Tseng as he led her to a patch of sand which was surrounded by a small group of rocks. Elena gasped as she saw what Tseng had prepared. A picnic basket lay on a traditional red and white checkered picnic rug, and what surprised her most was a bucket of ice with a bottle of Champaign in it, as well as a couple of Champaign glasses. Elena also realised that the picnic spot was situated perfectly to see the sun set over the ocean.

Tseng smiled slightly when he saw Elena looking at the scene in awe. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the picnic which had set up. They ate in comfortable silence, watching the sun set over the ocean. The setting sun cast many colours in the sky, the reflection of the sun in the water seemed truly magical, as the ocean sparkled in the light.

By the time they had finished the sub had set, and the stars and crescent moon were up. Elena was lying on her back, when she suddenly found Tseng's face above her, with his hands either side of her face. Her eyes widened in shock before Elena could say anything Tseng had pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss.

The sound of the ocean seemed to have increased tenfold as it roared unto Elena's ears, she could have sworn that electricity was frying through her nerve endings. Tseng felt like he was on fire as he and Elena's tongues resettled for dominance.

As the kiss ended, the thought of another person kissing Elena entered Tseng's head. Tseng growled possessively as the thought of another person kissing _his_ Elena. Tseng's eyes darkened as he mentally swore to kill any who would foolishly dare to kiss Elena, as he remembered the lustful looks she received from the male population, during the company's Christmas party entered his mind.

After a few glasses of Champaign, Tseng lay with his head on Elena's lap, listening to her cheerful chatter. Elena's triad ended when fireworks began light up the night sky. After the fire works ended, the two Turks went back to Midgar.

---------

_When they reached Midgar_

"Do you want to count down to the new year at my house, instead of Rude's?" Elena asked Tseng. Tseng nodded in reply, as they went into Elena's house.

---------

_10 seconds to midnight_

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy New Year" Elena said to Tseng cheerfully. Tseng smiled "Happy New Year Elena" he purred, making Elena shiver. "What is you New Year's resolution" Tseng questioned as he kissed Elena on the neck, making her knees turn to butter.

Elena gave Tseng a wicked smile. She leaned and Tseng could feel her breath against his ear. Tseng's eyes widened as he wondered when Elena had become such a minx, as she whispered, "I not going to tell you my New Years resolution… But you'll know it when the time comes".

* * *

A/N Okay all, I'm too lazy to give a detailed description of what they all look like. Sigh I have never actually watched a sun set, let alone over the ocean but it sounds so romantic. As for the sun setting after 6:00, well it's day light saving, plus here in Australia we seem to be truly blessed with the sun. 


End file.
